1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a storage battery more particularly to the structure of a top end of the storage battery and a cover lid for covering the top end.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows an exploded view of a conventional storage battery that includes a container 11 which has a top end 12 and a protective cover lid 13 which is provided on the top end 12 so as to cover the same. As best illustrated, the top end 12 has two recesses 19 formed therein from which positive and negative terminal ends 15 extend so as to connect with a connector 17. The top end 12 is further provided with a depression 14 that has a bottom on which two sockets 16 are mounted. The sockets 16 are connected respectively and electrically to the positive and negative terminal ends 15 of the storage battery. The protective cover lid 13 has a through-hole 133. A plug seat 131 extends from the periphery of the through-hole 133 and is received in the depression 14. The plug seat 131 confines two passages 132 therethrough which permit extension of two legs 181 of a fuse plug 18 so as to enable the latter to engage slidingly the sockets 16 when the fuse plug 18 is plugged into the plug seat 131 of the protective cover lid 13.
It is known that the sockets 16 are welded in the depression 14 of the top end 12 of the conventional storage battery. The surrounding wall which defines the depression 14 can create some inconveniences when performing a welding operation thereat.